


Your Fight Is Almost Over

by bumblesbees



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clem Has Regrets, Episode: s4e04 Take Us Back, Ericson's Boarding School (Walking Dead), F/F, Found Family, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I miss Lee, Kind Of?? Just In Case, Major Character Injury, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblesbees/pseuds/bumblesbees
Summary: “You have to keep fighting. You’ve been fighting for too long, you can’t stop now.”“But I’m tired of fighting, Lee.”
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead), Clementine & Lee Everett, Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Your Fight Is Almost Over

**Author's Note:**

> hello & welcome to my first fic :)
> 
> no explicit suicidal thoughts but clem is tired of fighting & is ok with dying so wanted to tag it just in case 
> 
> decisions talked about are based on my first playthrough of the series :)

As the blade sliced through her leg, she isn’t sure how she didn’t pass out, but she didn’t. Her vision blurs instantly though and a high-pitched cry of agony somehow manages to leave her throat, despite the pure exhaustion that’s taken over her body. 

“AJ..” she calls out softly, gathering the strength to reach towards him with her one hand. 

She feels him grab it instantly. “Clem... Clem... I’m sorry... it’s going to be ok..” She can vaguely make him out, kneeling right beside her. 

She reaches out with her other hand, using her thumb to wipe away his tears, smearing some walker guts with them. “You... you didn’t listen... that's a bad habit you're developing...”

“I had to try, Clem!” AJ cries. “It could work! You said Lee didn’t cut his arm off and he died! I had to try! I couldn’t let you die like Lee and I couldn’t leave you like you did! I couldn’t do that, Clem!”

“Lee...” Clem sobs, head falling back against the hay bale in a mix of exhaustion and ever-present grief. “Lee, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...” Her vision further blurs and she feels the warm, salty tears track her cheeks. 

It’s AJ’s turn to wipe away her tears. “I’m gonna go to the school and get you help, ok? I’m gonna get you help. Ruby can patch you up, ok?”

She feels AJ pull away, but she stops him. “Wait... before you go.”

“Clem-“

“This is important, AJ.” She says with as much force as she can, looking at him. “Please... please. Just... wait, AJ.”

AJ just nods. 

“I need... I need you to listen to me. Actually listen to me.” Her voice is soft and shaky. “If... if you come back and I’m dead... don’t worry about putting me down.”

“But Clem, you said-”

She shushes him. “I know what I said. But it’s... it’s ok, AJ. I’ll be ok. I’ll... I’ll be with my parents. I’ll be with Lee.” She smiles faintly. “If I turn, it’s ok. I’ll be ok.”

AJ sobs. “But Clem-”

“Now go.” She says, voice firm. 

AJ wipes his tears away and nods, climbing the bales to escape through the roof. 

“You didn’t mean that, did you, Sweet Pea?”

Clem looks to her right and laughs wetly, smiling at him. “I did, Lee.”

“But after everything you’ve gone through, everything you’ve taught him...” he sighs. “Why go back on it?”

“I’ve spent so long running. Trying to find us a home.” Clem says shakily. “You taught me how to say goodbye and I’ve.. I’ve had to say goodbye to so many people. But there are also so many people I... I never got to say goodbye to. There are so many goodbyes that... that I regret.”

“Clem, honey, letting yourself become a Walker won’t change that.” 

“I never got to say goodbye to my parents.” Clem continues. “I just... I just saw them there. I was so young, so naive, thinking that we would find them alive. I was such a stupid kid. But I just wanted my Mom and my Dad. I regret looking for them, though. I wish I never did. I wish I never found them.”

Clem feels Lee grip her hand. “You don’t mean that, Sweet Pea.”

Clem shakes her head, fresh tears burning her eyes. “I do, Lee. I regret it every day. If I never made you help me look for them, if I never trusted that _fucking_ stranger, we just left on that boat like Kenny wanted, then you would still be alive.”

“Honey, you don’t know that.”

“You’re dead because of me, Lee. Because I was stupid and childish and you loved me too much to break my heart like you should've.” A choked sob escapes Clem’s throat. "And then I didn’t even put you down. I didn’t even grant you mercy. I left you tied up to that heater and I let you become a monster. I let you become one of the things you worked so hard to protect me from because I was _weak_.”

“You weren't weak, Clem. You were brave, so brave. I told you to go. I didn’t want you to have to go through that.” Lee says softly. “You were so young, too young.”

“But if I turn... maybe I’ll see my parents again.” Her voice is shaky and uneven as the words leave her mouth. “Maybe I’ll see you again.”

“You have to keep fighting. You’ve been fighting for too long, you can’t stop now.”

“But I’m tired of fighting, Lee.” 

“I know, Sweet Pea.” Lee whispers. “But you’ve fought so hard and so bravely that you’ve finally found a home. You have so many friends who care for you. A girl who you love and who loves you. That boy who thinks the world of you, who looks up to you. You’ve found everything I ever wanted for you. Your fight is almost over. Just a little bit more.”

Clem wipes her nose. “I don’t think I’m strong enough. Not for this.” She chokes out, ending with a sob.

Lee cups Clem’s face in his one hand. “You’re strong enough to face anything and everything, Clem. I know you are.”

“I’m sorry I let you down, Lee.”

Lee chuckles softly. “You could never let me down, Sweet Pea. I don’t regret anything. I don’t regret trying to find your parents and I don’t regret risking it all to get you back.”

Clem looks at her leg, the blood-soaked floor, before back up at Lee. “Will you... will you stay with me?”

_“Always.”_

Clem smiles, letting her head fall against Lee’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what y'all thought :) pls be gentle thou i'm fragile
> 
> i miss lee so much
> 
> also yes i didn't put lee down my 1st playthrough i cOULDN'T OK it hurt too much but then again so did watching his body slump against the heater


End file.
